


In Heat

by Kitkit777



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkit777/pseuds/Kitkit777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei/Nagisa omegaverse smut. Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Heat

For the most part, Rei never concerned himself with trivial matters such as social hierarchies and traditions and  _finding himself a mate_. He shivered at the phrase, which his parents had been repeating to him over and over since the day he presented as a Beta. However, he found the whole process of going into heat and mating with someone completely un-beautiful. There were just…so many bodily fluids and awkward moments and he just thought the whole affair to be very messy. He realized that some day he’d have to do it, but today was not that day. 

Since his “Beta impulses” as his mother called them, began to surface about two years ago, he’d successfully survived being in heat without jumping anyone or being jumped. But he had an uneasy feeling that this spring would be harder than the others.  

"As you all know, practice will be suspended for the next few weeks," Gou announced. 

The boys nodded. Rei wasn’t sure about the others, but he was already starting to feel the itch of being in heat. Nagisa was sitting much too close for comfort, and his Alpha scent was driving Rei crazy. Twice he thought about pulling Nagisa on top of him and letting him have his way. 

Rei was thankful when they were dismissed. He wouldn’t have lasted much longer. 

To Rei’s dismay, Nagisa caught him in the locker room. “Rei-chan, will you come get ice cream with me?” 

Rei shook his head. “I can’t today. I have to study for the chemistry final.” 

"I know you’re lying, Rei-chan." Nagisa grinned. "You spent all last week studying for that." Nagisa pressed up against him. "Why don’t you want to spend time with me?" 

Nagisa’s scent was intoxicating. It was intense and sweet and very, very alluring. Rei leaned in unconsciously. 

Nagisa looked up at him with innocent eyes and a none-too-innocent smile. “Do I smell nice, Rei-chan?”

Rei shivered.

"I think you smell beautiful," Nagisa continued, burying his head in the crook of Rei’s neck. "You smell like crisp, fresh air and sterilizing soap and a bit of chlorine, and…oh, my, Rei-chan…you’re dripping with pheromones. Are you in heat already?"

Rei pushed him away. He was hot and flushed and his pants were painfully tight now. It was humiliating. He did not want Nagisa to see him like this. It was shameful. He was shameful. Rei covered his face and turned away. 

"I-I’ll be going now, Nagisa-kun. Y-y-you won’t see me for a while. Until…until it’s over." 

"Rei-chan, wait!" Nagisa called.

But Rei didn’t wait. He didn’t want to be seen in this state. Especially not by Nagisa. 

***

That night he locked himself in his room. He was glad his parents were out, so they wouldn’t hear his pitiful whimpers as he fucked himself on his fingers and rutted against his bedsheets. But nothing was enough. No matter how many times he dirtied his sheets and cried out in pleasure, he still craved it deeper and harder and faster. 

This heat was worse than his last few. In the past he’d been satisfied with his fingers, but now he wanted something— _anything_ —bigger.He needed more stimulation, and to his utter mortification, he found it in thinking about Nagisa. 

He imagined the way Nagisa’s hands would slide down his body and play with his ass. Nagisa would tease him, no doubt. He’d rim his fingers around Rei’s hole and suck at his nipples until Rei was begging for more. Rei pressed a finger inside himself, wishing desperately that it was Nagisa’s. He whimpered and curled his finger upwards. Heat poured through his body and pooled in the pit of his stomach. All the while he thought it was Nagisa’s doing. Nagisa was the one fingering Rei into oblivion. Nagisa was the one thrusting in and out and pressing at just the right angles. Nagisa…Nagisa…

"Rei-chan!"

Rei’s eyes snapped open. He was panting with his mouth open, a bit of saliva dripping out the corner of his lips. 

Someone was pounding at his door. “Rei-chan! Let me in!”

Rei groaned. He could smell Nagisa’s scent through the wall. “Go away…Nagisa-kun.” His voice was hoarse and strained through his heavy breaths, and he could only imagine how awful it sounded to Nagisa. 

"Come on, please?" Nagisa whined. "I’m sorry that I teased you!" 

"That’s..that’s not the problem." Just hearing Nagisa’s voice was riling Rei up even more. 

There was a brief silence, in which Rei both hoped and feared that Nagisa had left. “Rei-chan…” Nagisa finally said, “I want you.”

Rei’s mind went totally blank while his body heated up even more. His cock twitched and his entrance ached for Nagisa. “You what?” Rei squeaked.

"You’re driving me crazy!" Nagisa cried. "I’ve wanted you for so long and then…today…god, Rei-chan, please let me in. I’ll make you feel so good! Anything you want—I’ll do anything you want!"

Under normal circumstances Rei would insist that they think this through logically. Now, however, Rei was much too desperate to care. He walked to the door and found that moving was much harder than he’d expected it to be. His knees wobbled and his hips were already beginning to ache. But he didn’t care because Nagisa was on the other side of that door and he  _wanted_  Rei.

Rei pulled the door open.

Nagisa’s jaw dropped. “Rei-chan…!” 

He didn’t think about how me must have looked, sticky with his own juices, wearing nothing but a sweat drenched T-shirt and his glasses. He only thought about Nagisa, who was shoving him into his room and closing the door. 

The blond was stronger than he looked, and with no effort at all managed to push Rei on the bed and pin him down. Something in Nagisa’s expression changed once he had Rei beneath him. 

He looked like a true Alpha now, with a predatory gaze and a sense of power emanating from him. He licked his lips.

"P-please, Nagisa-kun…touch me," Rei begged, rutting against Nagisa. He was leaking precum already, and his entire body was throbbing.

Nagisa leaned down and pushed Rei’s shirt above his chest. He swirled his tongue around Rei’s nipple while lightly pinching the other. Rei whimpered and squirmed and the new sensation. He thought it was a bit painful, but at the same time it made him that much more excited.

"You’re sensitive, aren’t you Rei-chan? Even for a Beta in heat, your body is reacting so well." Nagisa laughed and peeled off his shirt. Rei stared in awe at Nagisa’s toned body. He was beautiful—Rei had always thought so—but now he felt something more than that.

Nagisa paused to look down at Rei. “How many times have you cum already?” He purred.

"I don’t…know," Rei moaned.

"Do you want more?" Nagisa knew damn well he did.

“Please, Nagisa-kun.” Rei arched his back and rutted against Nagisa’s still-clothed erection. Nagisa moaned an his eyes closed briefly.

“Oh, Rei-chan,” he breathed. He settled back between Rei’s legs. He took his sweet time—just as Rei had expected—before pressing a finger into him. 

Rei whimpered. Nagisa’s finger was  _inside him_  and the more he thought about it the harder and more embarrassed he became. And, god, when Nagisa crooked his finger just right, it felt so good Rei’s eyes rolled back. 

Nagisa pushed in another finger, and another, mercilessly abusing Rei’s prostate until Rei was a shivering mess. 

"Do you want to come?" Nagisa asked, pulling out his fingers. 

Rei whined at the emptiness. He lifted his hips but Nagisa pushed them back down. 

A devious smile played at his lips. “Beg for it,” he commanded.

Rei couldn’t stand it. He shivered at the way Nagisa took control. Rei’s Beta impulses told him to obey, so obey he did. “Please, Nagisa-kun,” Rei whined, “please let me cum!” 

"Alright, Rei-chan." Nagisa thrust three fingers back into Rei. "Since you’re such a good boy, I’ll give you what you want." With his free hand, Nagisa stroked Rei’s erection.

The heat that had been piling up in Rei’s body flooded all of his senses, making his toes curl and his fingers pull at his sticky sheets. “N-nagisa!” he stuttered. His body convulsed as his orgasm hit—this one stronger than any he’d had on his own. 

Nagisa’s eyes glazed over in lust. He pressed his lips to Rei’s neck and trailed kisses to his lips while Rei shivered beneath him. 

"Rei-chan, you’re so beautiful," Nagisa whispered, stroking Rei’s hair, which was damp with sweat. 

As much as Rei loved the Alpha part of Nagisa that pushed him around and did whatever he wished, he adored the sweet part of him as well. Rei wrapped his arms around Nagisa’s neck, feeling satisfied for the first time since his heat had started. 

Nagisa squirmed and pulled out of Rei’s grasp. He sat back, displaying a rather large bulge in his pants. 

"Rei-chan," Nagisa purred, "I’m in heat too, you know. This time, won’t you be a good boy and satisfy me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I may add on to this later but I don't know...


End file.
